Paint it in Black
by Killer X-sensei
Summary: After 7 years of slumber within the deepest and darkest parts of Vendicare, the heir of Vongola awakens.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Paint it in Black

 **Summary:**

After 7 years of slumber within the deepest and darkest parts of Vendicare, the heir of Vongola awakens.

 **Disclaimer:**

nope

 **Warning:**

i'll try to tone it down with the swearing but expect it, oh and, uh, blood?

* * *

Brown locks, unkempt from several years of neglect, floated freely, surrounding the young man in a semblance of long strips of ribbons unraveling to reveal the fragile beauty of the teenager who hovered in the midst of the water, hands bound and entire body chained to the immeasurable depths of the Vendicare's lowest level of prison. Hideous scars adorned his hands, although not much could be seen from the scrap of metal that obscured its actual severity. He sustained many other scars, and from the way they appeared, the cause was a single incident.

A single incident enough to guarantee seven years' worth of imprisonment, apparently.

Suddenly, there was a shift in the water's movement, and his eyes opened.

A warning wasn't necessary; Vendicare was an inescapable prison guarded by people whom even the Arcobaleno do not dare cross paths with in fear of starting an international war. The scrap of metal that bound the teenager's wrists split into halves and the chains keeping him grounded to where he hovered began to shatter, and more chains attempted to wrap around his short stature, only to meet the same end. Even the tube that sustained him with oxygen split open, completely ridding the teenager of his ability to breathe.

But that didn't appear to bother the teenager in the slightest as he raised his hands into his line of vision, observing and calculating, before promptly igniting them with blazing orange flames, knowing very well that the heat of his flames would overpower the water. He raised his palms to press it against a seemingly invisible wall, and gradually, a smirk, dark and _knowing_ , began pulling at the edges of his lips as he pushed at the 'wall' with the intent to break free of his restraints.

It was faint, but he felt it; a crack in the impenetrable walls that kept the prisoners of Vendicare isolated from the surface. That was all he needed, and as if abandoning all sense of control, flames that bore speckles of red and transparency - _pureness_ \- that none have witnessed thus far in this era, pulsed, bursting through the crack he had created, completely obliterating the wall into pieces.

"Ah **,** " he voiced. It was more of an attempt to check if he could speak without any difficulty, and he smiled. The water came pouring out from behind him, nearly washing him away with the frighteningly unrelenting current and he stepped out, not at all surprised to be greeted by a familiar teen whom he simply knew by voice and name. "It's nice to meet you, I suppose."

Heterochromatic eyes narrowed, although whether if it was amusement or bemusement that urged such a reaction was up for debate.

"Rokudo Mukuro."

It was quite the sight to have both prisoners, infamous for the crimes they have committed against their respective Famiglias, to be standing in front of each other in such conditions with smiles on their faces - or in Mukuro's case, smirk -. The knowledge prompted sardonic laughter from both teenagers- a sound that echoed hollowly within the walls of the landscape that Mukuro has agreed with him to create prior to their escapes, ceasing only when chains materialized before their very eyes to wrap tightly - tight to the point of bruising - around their limbs.

They shared a look.

Mukuro's smile didn't falter but his eyes bore a cold glimmer. "I do hope that you'll stand true to everything you said, Sawada Tsunayoshi. It would be quite unfortunate if I were to kill you without having the chance to possess your body."

Tsunayoshi - _Tsuna_ , as he insisted to be called in their telepathic conversations throughout the past 7 years - ripped the chains off of his limbs with ease and swept the fringes concealing the front of his face with his left hand away. He heaved a soft sigh and chuckled, remaining unfazed, simply answering to the blue-haired teen with a sheepish grin.

"Don't worry," he assured him although there was no particular need to since Mukuro obviously didn't feel threatened in the slightest, "If the Vindice actually planned on stopping us from whatever we're doing, then we wouldn't have made it out this easily."

"And judging by how persistent they are, they intend to make it known that they will still be watching just as closely as they have when we were held captive, is that it?" Mukuro asked as he distastefully eyed the chains that kept materializing despite their repeated destruction within their hands. He stretched his arm and tendrils of mist surrounded his hand to form a trident which, with one large swing, shattered the chains.

To his surprise, Tsuna's smile grew wider. "Well, technically, you were correct but… for your information, no, they won't be watching over us like some overprotective mother who wishes nothing for the best of her dear, adorable sons."

A - _big_ \- part of Mukuro appreciated the sudden ferocity that the chains took on Tsuna, threatening to strangle him quite violently.

Dare he say it, Tsuna's complexion was starting to put Mukuro's blue hair to shame.

"You deserved that," he pointed out as he watched, not attempting to help the brunet in the slightest, as he struggled to placate the chains - he could have destroyed them, though, Mukuro thought bemusedly - with pointlessly muttered apologies. After a few seconds, the chains released its choking hold and slithered away like a snake would, completely vanishing in the dark corners of the landscape, and yet again, they found themselves staring at each other.

It's been a long time since they've stood on their own two legs and gone out to be in the company of somebody else. They _have_ been talking and they knew that the regained sensations in their body shouldn't be this startling but it was because no matter how great Mukuro's prowess in illusion was, it doesn't change the fact that they were imprisoned with no means of movement aside from what the Vindice deemed necessary which, truthfully speaking, wasn't _much_.

So now, as they stood in front of each other, there was a vague sense of astonishment.

And, of course, the sadistic urge to make fun of the other's appearance.

"It feels good to finally connect that annoying voice to a face," Tsuna stated with the straightest face he could muster. "And just as I thought, your face is just as annoying as your voice."

Mukuro smiled. "I never imagined that you'll be _this_ short. Are you sure that you grew at all in those seven years?"

Tsuna _beamed_. "With that body of yours, are you sure you aren't hiding boobs underneath that shirt? I mean, I can _totally_ mistake you for a girl."

Mukuro's eyebrow twitched. "Oya, oya… I can mistake _you_ for a lolicon."

Tsuna's smile strained to remain. "Oh, then how unfortunate of me to be stuck in the company of a person who has a lolita complex."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said calmly.

"Mukuro Rokudo," Tsuna returned lightly.

They simultaneously smiled at each other, and all of a sudden, they felt as if they had bigger problems to face than breaking out of Vendicare.

For example, surviving each other's presence.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna won't say it out loud, but he is grateful for the connection that Mukuro provided for him for the past years.

And he knew, without having to ask, that Mukuro feels the same.

There was no way to explain the way their senses clashed to form that spark which allowed them to communicate, and even now, there was no telling who was responsible for the unusual phenomena. It was intriguing but they gradually learned to accept it without question because in a place as isolated as the Vendicare, human contact was almost _sacred_. Of course, there was no way to get rid of the lingering suspicion that they might have already lost their minds and are subconsciously talking to themselves in a makeshift identity they've constructed themselves unknowingly. To negate this possibility, Mukuro told Tsuna (as if to establish that no, they were perfectly sane - no matter how incredulous it sounds on the lips of killers -) that he had some means of gaining information from outside and updating himself. With the argument of knowing things that the other didn't, they cleared themselves of the probability of being mentally ill. So with that in mind, Tsuna suggested to utilize the knowledge Mukuro was gaining from the surface for… their _amusement_. Combining it with the brunet's surprisingly extensive knowledge of different things, they made quite the terrifying combination.

The Vindice must have known - how could they _not_ know - but they did nothing to dissuade or encourage except for the occasional subtle pulses of chains that kept them bound, telling them that they _knew_ but won't do anything about it as long as they do not go too far with whatever they were doing. And Tsuna wasn't surprised. Mukuro, for all his hate toward the Mafia, was exceptionally skilled. Given the brunet's insistence to play around - and by play around, he meant mind other people's business - which surprisingly bore good results for the underworld, the Vindice was hesitant on calling them out for their not-so-discreet stunts.

As they spent their time meddling with people's businesses - exploiting information, revealing the true culprits behind certain incidents, etc. - and learning more of what they cannot see, they started losing their sense of time. It took a lot of willpower and resolution on its own to remain sane in such a place but it was easier to get through with Mukuro's presence. And now, several years after that mysterious connection they've accidentally formed between themselves, they-

"Ah, how convenient to have someone as reliable as Mukuro-sama by my side!"

"I expect you to prove your worth to me, too, Tsunayoshi-kun. Please don't forget that, otherwise, I might lose interest in you and kill you."

-they are… well, they could be better.

Tsuna feigned tripping over his own foot to elbow the blue-haired teen's midsection. In the process, he stomped on Mukuro's left foot and he looked up with wide eyes. "Oops, sorry. What were you saying again, _Mukuro-sama_?"

Mukuro's eyes narrowed and for a moment, Tsuna thought that he'd try to attack him - _in public, no less_ \- when he sighed mournfully. "Where's the Tsunayoshi-kun I met all those years ago?"

"He's still here, don't worry," Tsuna murmured, smiling emptily as he straightened. "Although you probably didn't mean that as a serious question, he's dead for now. He'll come back to life when the time comes."

It was vague but for some reason, Mukuro understood the hidden implications of his response.

Tsuna was putting up a front.

Mukuro can't say that he wasn't doing the same.

 _This_ was the truth of their situation. No amount of inner communication can get rid of the defenses they've built. They were scarred and broken beyond repair, and they were strong warriors- _killers_. They weren't friends, nor were they enemies. Even if asked, Mukuro would probably answer to being mere predator and prey, and Tsuna wouldn't argue.

"So, by the way, where _are_ we?" Tsuna asked, blinking twice. They had left the dark landscape a few moments ago and they were currently treading the streets of some unknown place under the guise of two grown up men clad in casual clothing, all thanks to Mukuro's illusions. It was a very populated area, that much, he could say, and it was heavily industrialized judging by the tall buildings that were pretty much visible from every other turn they made. Mukuro glanced at him from the corner of his eye and otherwise said nothing, as if he was daring him to figure out on his own.

Tsuna stared blankly at the back of his head. If he was the type to pout, he would be doing it now excessively. _Too much for being reliable._

Well, on the other hand, he could say that Mukuro _had_ a reason to ignore his question because it was quite obvious from the colorful banners and bright screens that were decorated with the language of the country. It was as if it being night time mattered little to the residents - and it probably did - from the way the buildings lit up the entire place.

"Figured it out yet?" Mukuro asked mockingly as he pushed through a particularly large group of people, another futile attempt to lose Tsuna. By now, he should know that it won't work. Tsuna can pick up on his presence so easily that even being heavily coated by illusions won't deter him from walking by his side. It was scary, really.

To retaliate, Tsuna casually grabbed a handful of the blue hair which he knew was _still_ there despite the illusion that concealed his true appearance. They weren't in any damned condition to walk around in such busy streets, after all, so it was through sheer perseverance that Mukuro was able to even maintain their illusions as it were.

Mukuro's back stiffened and he stopped walking. He looked behind him.

Tsuna smiled back at him.

"Let go."

"And risk losing you in this crowd?" Tsuna mused. "No, thank you."

"Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Yeah?"

" _Let go of my hair_."

"Like I said, I can't risk losing-"

" _I will change your appearance to a naked 75 year old grandmother if you don't let go at this instant._ "

Tsuna dropped his smile and _tugged._ "...I dare you."

Mukuro smirked confidently.

The smirk on the blue-haired teen's face widened in frightening magnitudes when Tsuna hesitantly loosened his grip. "...Fine. Can you just... hurry up? It's taking a lot to keep my flames reigned in."

Mukuro's eyes sharpened and he breathed out a heavy sigh. Tsuna mentioned how his flames were uncontrollable because of certain reasons that transpired before his imprisonment so he was, with the help of Vindice's chains, suppressing the flames as much as he could. The dark landscape they met up in a while ago - _hours_ ago now, Mukuro amended - didn't give much of their actual appearance away because of the lack of light but he caught a brief glimpse of Tsuna's hands.

He didn't doubt that Tsuna had trouble controlling his flames and this led him to wonder, just how much stronger will he be if he was capable of executing perfect control over his strength.

For now, however, certain things come first.

"We'll be there soon. I've contacted them before we left and they told us where they're currently residing. We'll take temporary shelter in a hotel for the meantime," Mukuro told him as he increased his pace.

Tsuna followed without difficulty despite the fact that he was feeling the beginning of severe exhaustion creep through his head. "...Who?"

Now, Tsuna couldn't tell because he was behind Mukuro and he was facing forward but he felt as if Mukuro was sporting a sinister smirk right then and there.

"You'll know when we get there."


	3. Chapter 3

So _this_ was why he felt like Mukuro was mocking him before they arrived in the hotel, Tsuna thought with a strained smile as the girl who called herself Haru Miura gushed over his appearance and apparent 'adorableness' by linking her arm with his and rubbing her cheek against his own with an enthusiasm of a 5-year-old child who received everything she wanted for Christmas.

"You're so beautiful, like, it must be because you haven't gone out to see the sun in so long but your skin is so _white_ and your eyes- your _eyes_ are so pretty because I've never seen such a dark shade of brown before and oh my god-"

Fortunately, Mukuro took pity on him and intervened before Haru could go on.

"Oya, oya, you seem to be forgetting who you're so casually touching, Haru Miura." His eyes narrowed and his gaze was piercing as his presence seemed to engulf the entire room. Tsuna was amazed at the display since he _knew_ just how much exhausted the other was. He himself didn't know if suppressing or using flames added to the exhaustion but they were physically and mentally drained, and Haru wasn't helping, no matter how refreshing her personality may be.

It was astonishing how quickly Haru snapped to attention at the blue-haired teen's words as she carefully let go of his arm and bowed slightly. Her tone was lower, proving that she was straining to reach that pitch she had been talking in when she spoke. "Please excuse my unbecoming behavior. Tsuna-san was simply irresistible so I couldn't help myself," she admitted with a small laugh as red suffused her cheeks. He heard one of the two teens - Ken and Chikusa as Mukuro introduced them - make disgusted noises at the back. "However, I think it'd be the best for the both of you to rest as much as you can. Ken, Chikusa, and I will settle for a rotation to keep guard. We can't move as it is because we can't know for sure if the Vindice has made your release public."

Tsuna was surprised, but not entirely so. Haru had this prodigious impression that screamed of her capability to do _something_ and probably even beyond that. Mukuro's words in itself were enough of a confirmation that the girl was special; as heartless as it may sound, Mukuro has no use for worthless tools. For someone as exuberant - a trait which just didn't seem to go well with Mukuro's own personality - as Haru to remain and even take charge over the two - whom he noted seem to have some history with Mukuro - spoke levels of the trust placed on her as a functional pawn.

"Why do we have to listen to you-byon?" Ken voiced with a snarl, not at all pleased with the girl's decision to take over. It was apparent that he wasn't against the idea, just that it was _Haru_ who suggested it. Chikusa nudged his glasses over his nose and used his elbow to jab his side. Tsuna couldn't hear what Chikusa said but Ken quieted and clicked his tongue. Haru pretended as if Ken hadn't interrupted at all.

Tsuna nodded and stood up, staggering slightly when his head _spun_ , and he was steadied by Mukuro's grip on his arm who, judging by the stiffness of his body, wasn't faring any better.

He laughed and took a deep, deep breath before looking Mukuro in the eyes.

"Look at you."

Mukuro directed a dry smirk towards him and used his other hand to rake his fingers through his hair. He was sweating and Tsuna could tell that he was pretending not to notice. "You're not exactly one to speak."

Tsuna shook his head and the three, not really understanding what the hell was going on between them, could only watch on in horror as Tsuna knocked Mukuro unconscious with a swift hit to the back of his neck.

"Oi, what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing to Mukuro-san-byon!?" Ken screamed as he rushed forward to try and grab the front of the brunet's shirt, and Chikusa's eyes widened as if he was stopping himself from doing the same. In fact, Tsuna had no doubt that they were inches away from _killing_ him if it wasn't for him supporting most of Mukuro's weight.

"Haru," he called, the authority that seeped in his tone startling the other occupants in the room who were eyeing him distrustfully. He brought Mukuro's body to lie comfortably on one of the three beds. Haru looked at a loss for a moment and Tsuna had to clarify his intentions. "Please give me a towel and a bowl of water. This idiot overexerted himself."

Haru did as she was told with frightening efficiency and little unnecessary movements but she looked at him with the same concern Chikusa and Ken were directing at Mukuro. "W-What about you, Tsuna-san?"

Tsuna shrugged half-heartedly as he used the towel Haru gave him to wipe at Mukuro's sweat-drenched body and he turned to regard Ken with a pointed look. Chikusa tensed and he prepared to take a step forward when Tsuna spoke again. "Mukuro doesn't sustain any severe injuries but he could use the hastening of his recovery process. However, neither I, Haru, or Chikusa are fit for the job because our affinity won't allow it."

"...Affinity," Haru echoed slowly. Chikusa blinked.

"Is it because he has Sun Flames?" the bespectacled teen inquired and Tsuna nodded without any hesitation as he checked on the blue-haired teen's pulse. Not much of a difference, but he was clearly having difficulties in breathing.

"How… How did you know I had Sun Flames-byon?" Ken asked instead as he, albeit begrudgingly, stepped forward. If it was for Mukuro then he will listen to this kid, no matter how suspicious he was. His relationship with Mukuro wasn't exactly clear as of the moment but as long as he doesn't pull another stunt like the one he had, then he _guessed_ he could tolerate his presence a little longer.

"Just a hunch," Tsuna answered with a small smile to himself as if he was inwardly laughing at an unsaid joke.

Haru looked at Ken, who in turn looked at Chikusa, who in turn looked at Tsuna.

They were silent for a while.

After a little more prodding and wiping, Tsuna stood up and turned to face Ken wholly. "Turn around for a moment," he instructed him. "Prepare for impact, alright?"

Ken's brown eyes widened. "Impact-what the fu- _argh!_ "

Chikusa and Haru really, _really_ couldn't do much but let the brunet take the reigns. He seems to know what he's doing, anyway.

The brunet had his hands splayed out on the teenager's back, his hands encompassed by bright fiery orange flames which, to Chikusa's relief, didn't seem to be hurting Ken but dragging something out of the teen who, as time passed, regained his composure.

"I can tell that you received minimal training regarding flames so I'm forcefully opening paths that will allow you a temporary use of your flames. All you have to do is focus and _think_ of everything Mukuro has done for you, and remain until you begin to see improvement in his condition," the brunet instructed. "Sun flames are well-versed in the field of healing and recovery so be weary of the potency of the flames you're exuding."

Then he turned his gaze to Chikusa. "Your friend might get a little engrossed in his task." It was clear what he was being asked to do and the bespectacled teen nodded as dark blue eyes underneath opaque spectacles studied the brunet intently. "Keep track of the amount of time, too. Too much rest isn't good for him."

Haru gripped his wrist just as he was about to open the door and leave. She was curious, but very concerned as well. Something pulled them, Chikusa and Ken included, towards this person, inducing a sense of inexplicable comfort and security. Haru was very observant so she noticed that despite attacking Mukuro, they weren't able to raise a hand against Tsuna when they usually would for the slightest mishaps that would harm any part of the person who they considered their savior.

"Tsuna-san," she cautiously began, "Where do you plan on going? You aren't in any condition to run around. You just can't do as you please especially since-"

Tsuna looked at her and Haru's grip slackened almost immediately.

He really was beautiful, she thought absently. His hair and eye color contradicted beautifully against his mostly unmarred skin, and he had a figure that wasn't too thin nor too chubby; it was just right to the point that it was easy to mistake him for a female. His movements were slightly awkward at times and she could only think that it was because of how _long_ he hadn't moved that he moved the way he did, but even still, he was graceful and light on his feet.

However, Haru couldn't help but wonder...

"I'll be back soon," he said. "Or at the very least, I'll be there when he wakes up."

...just how exactly did he view the world with those lifeless eyes devoid of any emotion?

Haru's words died at her throat and Tsuna took that as his opportunity to slip away from her grip and their line of sight.

* * *

Three days later, Mukuro woke up.

Tsuna wasn't there the day he did.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah, he's waking up-byon!" Ken called out excitedly with a wide grin on his face, his declaration more for the sake of reassuring himself than informing them considering that Chikusa had been beside him the entire time and Haru wasn't too far behind.

They've done well taking turns in looking after Mukuro, if it could even be _called_ that.

Ken and Chikusa stuck close to whatever hope they could latch onto, this hope, in their cases, being Tsuna's instructions. They barely got enough sleep but it was definitely worth it to be of help to Mukuro. Haru was the only one of the three who stuck to her own agenda by assisting the two with whatever needs were required, such as a change of clothing and a new bowl of water and washed towel.

Chikusa pushed his glasses and nodded, feeling generous enough to let Ken off the hook for making too much noise as usual. He _had_ worked hard these past three days, after all.

Haru fought to keep her voice level as she hastened to grab a glass of water, only then remembering the brunet's words the day he left for who-knows-where and his promise (it wasn't exactly a promise, Haru knew, but she wanted to believe it was) of returning once Mukuro woke up.

"How are you feeling, Mukuro-san?" she asked as she gently assisted the teen from the other side of the bed with Chikusa on the other. Ken had taken to slumping heavily on his seat, feeling drained but very relieved that Mukuro did, in fact, look better than he had ever seen him before.

Mukuro managed an amused chuckle as he felt the hands cautiously touch his back and he gave them a stern look; one that demanded he be left alone to deal with his own matters. Haru and Chikusa knew the look well so they let go of him, resisting the need to steady him when he swayed slightly. His eyes lowered and for a silent moment, all was still among the four.

He looked up and his gaze was mind numbingly _cold_.

"That damned brat," he muttered in an unusual show of lack of control over himself. He let his fingers graze the back of his neck, remembering clearly how he saw the attack coming yet felt too exhausted to fight back. His smile was cruel when he said, "I'm assuming he left as soon as he did that?"

It was, surprisingly, Chikusa who spoke. "Sawada Tsunayoshi gave brief instructions to alleviate your discomfort." At the rise of a questioning eyebrow, the usually silent teen elaborated. "He did something to allow Ken to temporarily wield his flames, mentioning how it would speed up your recovery, and he directed Miura to help settle you into a comfortable bout of rest."

Haru took that as her cue to pick up the report and with a rueful smile, she continued. "I tried to stop him when he left but he said: 'I'll be back soon, or at the very least, I'll be there when he…" Haru cleared her throat. A little too roughly, if they were to honestly say so. "...when he wakes up.'"

Mukuro was carefully blank, and that just didn't settle nicely with the other three. He looked around as if he was just reacquainting himself with the inner decorations of the hotel room with eyes void of any murderous intent or amusement in spite of having done it three days ago when they arrived. Besides, there was not much to see. Three beds, one which he occupied, another which Haru used, and another which Ken and Chikusa shared. It was fairly spacious. The dark wallpapers gave the room a cool ambiance that matched well with the scenery of Tokyo, Japan. He recalled being asked where they were at some point, and Mukuro let his lips twist into a dark smirk.

Haru quickly placed the glass of water she took on the table when Mukuro began to stand up effortlessly, fearing that Mukuro might fall over, only to have the teen conjure an illusion of a trident which he made use of to support himself.

"If I... may ask," she slowly tried to say, awfully polite to a fault as she thought of several ways to approach the matter, "What exactly is your… relationship with Tsuna-san?"

It was a good question, Mukuro thought, but it was one that didn't have an absolute answer.

Haru must have confused whatever Tsuna has done for a show of friendship, but, Mukuro mused, he made it clear that Sawada Tsunayoshi was a disposable pawn- an _enemy_ since he played a major role in the Mafia that he despised as the descendant of the founder of one of the - if not _the_ \- strongest Famiglia in existence. They were fated to traverse the paths of enemies, there was no doubt about it. But for now, a temporary truce is in order since it has proven to benefit both of them the best in their current conditions.

"I am after his body in order to dominate the Mafia, and he is after my unrivaled prowess in illusions and ability to possess individuals," he replied with such brutal honesty it had physically wiped the tentative smile off of Haru's face. "Now, I believe it's time we leave this place. It's necessary we move constantly or we'd risk being discovered."

Ken pushed himself to stand up from his seat with Chikusa trailing not too far behind. Haru looked up, took a deep breath, and threw one last glance behind her back.

 _Nothing._

She smiled bitterly to herself, shaking her head in disapproval of her own actions.

 _How stupid._

She jogged after Chikusa and Ken who remained quiet for the entire duration of their walk.

No one dared to ask about Tsuna or say his name after that.


	5. Chapter 5

'Hibari-san will bite me to death' constantly repeated in Kusakabe Tetsuya's head like a never ending mantra that did more damage than good for the teen's mental health as he gingerly opened the door to the prefect's claimed office.

At this time of the day, Hibari is sure to be doing his own patrols around the town which did not reassure Kusakabe. At all.

Kusakabe, as the second-in-command of the committee, had the right to access information regarding the situation of the town, be it economically or politically speaking. For the most part, Hibari refused to allow the rest of the members of the committee to obtain any form of information but he had allowed Kusakabe as a sole exception which allowed the teen to give direct orders on behalf of Hibari.

So, it is to be expected that Kusakabe noticed the change that prompted Hibari to snap more often for the duration of the past month. The reports gathered by the members of the committee and the written documents which Hibari had obtained through questionable means all pointed to one particular change.

That is the abrupt drop of crime rate in Namimori.

It was puzzling how no matter how hard the members looked for any signs of complications that would endanger Namimori and its peace, they came up empty-handed. It was around then that Hibari took it upon himself to patrol vigorously, going as far as resorting to biting the people who commit the slightest offense to death. If Namimori was peaceful before, then it sure as hell is silent as a graveyard now.

Basically, Kusakabe's primary concern is that there is a 99% chance that Hibari will be put on edge by the lack of situations to vent his frustrations on and this heightens the possibility that Kusakabe might be bitten to death for-

Kusakabe heard a pained groan from the unconscious person whom he brought with him to the prefect's office and placed on one of the couches in an act of blind consideration.

- _this_.

At first glance, anyone would mistake him for a child. Kusakabe had essentially assumed so when he first saw him, but a closer look proved that he definitely wasn't. Thin to the point of being malnourished, sustaining an unhealthy complexion, the prominence of his bones against his skin, and most importantly, the scars that adorned his hands- it was all too unbefitting on the body of a child. His hair, waist-length and an unclear shade of brown from the living conditions he's been subjected to, fell over his face, concealing his eyes and pooling in a tangled mess under his head. His clothing which consisted of dirtied and tattered long sleeves and loose pants barely covered any part of his skin from their battered state.

He was young, Kusakabe thought. A little _too_ young to be involved in things that would encourage such a brutal outcome.

"Kusakabe Tetsuya, what kind of joke is this?"

Kusakabe stilled, horror evident in his eyes as he slowly - _slowly_ \- turned to face the head prefect of Namimori who stood by the door with murderous intent leaking out of his frame in unyielding waves, arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed icily into a dangerous glare.

He should have known that he wouldn't even _sense_ Hibari enter the room.

Taking a shuddering breath and straightening from where he stood, Kusakabe forced himself to meet Hibari's eyes and speak without stuttering. He'd hate to agitate him any further by being incompetent.

"I found him during my patrol in an isolated alley near the recently opened cafe which many customers frequented from the other town. I have personally looked into the records of all schools and the residents in the area nearest to where he collapsed, but it appears that he's a foreigner who has never been to Namimori."

Hibari's eyes narrowed and he took a few steps forward, silently urging Kusakabe to move away, before he reached out to grab the back of the brunet's neck, none-too-gently pulling him upwards as his lips twisted into an unreadable frown. He remained still for a few seconds, observing through icy and indecipherable eyes. There was a sliver of - was that _recognition_? - as he kept silent, no doubt scrutinizing the implications of his presence in his office and pondering over Kusakabe's unsaid plead of figuring out what was going on,

And then without warning, he tightened his grip and the brunet gasped audibly.

"Hibari-san!?" Kusakabe nearly screamed, unsure if it came out as an exclamation or a question from the way his tone rose.

The raven-haired prefect ignored him, merely increasing the pressure without care if he accidentally succeeded in killing the teenager. The only thing that stopped Kusakabe from either stopping Hibari (suicide) or asking somebody for help (homicide) was the fact that Hibari had this look on his face which implied that he was getting at something with whatever he was doing. So the second-in-command of the Disciplinary Committee continued to watch quietly, helpless and terrified of the probable consequences the raven-haired teen's actions are capable of bringing.

"How long are you going to stay unconscious, herbivore?" Hibari asked coldly as the pressure he was applying around the unconscious brunet's neck shot up tenfold. Any more pressure and Kusakabe feared that Hibari will _snap_ his neck (barehanded with no tonfa in sight, to boot) and pin the blame on Kusakabe for bringing him in his office in the first place. However, in the midst of the panic that was assaulting his mind, Kusakabe noticed the manner of address which Hibari unmistakably directed towards the brunet.

 _Herbivore._

Hibari didn't just go around calling people names. In fact, he barely even _talks_ to people unless he was declaring his homicidal intentions with glee or fury. Kusakabe just didn't know what to make of it.

"A...gh..." The teenager's expression contorted into one of undeniable agony as he struggled to breathe from the pressure around his neck and his already weakened condition, but Hibari didn't dare let up his grip to relieve his pain. He just continued to stare at him with eyes that had a glint of expectation (much to Kusakabe's terror) and amusement (much to Kusakabe's further terror).

A small smirk suddenly tugged at the edges of Hibari's lips.

That was when Kusakabe saw brown eyes, hazy with sleep, exhaustion, and confusion, meet his.

And then everything that came next was a mere blur to his eyes.

He could distinctly hear the sound of crashing vases and windows as the desk where three gigantic piles of papers rested split into halves when the brunet jumped on the furniture and propelled himself forward to attack Hibari with his bare fists. Hibari reacted just as quickly with a crazed smirk on his face as he blocked the barrage of - considerably weak - attacks with his tonfa, lashing out with his leg and sending the brunet flying across the room against the wall. Not even a second later and the brunet was back on his feet with a small shard of glass in his hand, earning more damage than he could inflict. Hibari narrowly evaded the attack by knocking the shard off of his hand with a swift kick, forcing the brunet to rely on his bare fists and the destroyed objects around him to fight.

Kusakabe shielded the front of his face with his arms when the bookshelf from the corner fell over, spilling hundreds of documents and crushing the couch which was in its path of descent, mouth unavoidably wide open in shock.

He... did not see this coming.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hibari-san." Kusakabe sighed. "You took it too far."

And it was no lie. The brunet was in an even worse condition than he had been before he had brought him into the prefect's office, beaten black and blue with splinters of wood digging into his skin in some places from the impacts caused by their battle. His struggle to breathe was clear with the heave of his chest and the choked coughs that would occasionally accompany it, and unlike a few minutes ago, he didn't seem capable of sitting upright.

Standing with his back against the wall near the shattered window and arms folded over his chest, Hibari directed a very brief glance towards Kusakabe who immediately caught on to the barely noticeable narrowing of his eyes and the press of his lips in a refusal to speak. He was probably aware, the second-in-command thought with amusement, that he _might_ have gone overboard and overstepped his boundaries. Hibari's last attack particularly was vicious in comparison to the brunet's punches which lacked any strength from his injuries and state of sleep and food deprivation.

Fortunately, Hibari allowed Kusakabe to do what he needed to do before he started attacking the brunet again for some unknown reason this time and quietly stood in a corner. There was only so much he could do with the equipment present in the torn down office but it was a lot better than bringing the brunet to the infirmary and getting questioned by the faculty or a hospital which would not only take a lot of time but also gather unwanted attention from those who knew of Hibari.

"Well?" Hibari asked after a while. His eyes were open now but they were on the scenery outside which granted him a clear visual on the entrance of the school.

"It's really bad," Kusakabe answered bluntly with a grimace as he withdrew his fingers which were finishing the wrapping of bandages, eyes scanning over the brunet's weakened and unmoving body. He's cleaned and disinfected the injuries and got rid of the protruding glass shards and splinters of wood with the best of his abilities. He was no doctor but Kusakabe had to deal with the disciplinary committee's members daily so he had the basics of medical treatment down and as far as he was concerned, there was nothing too bad that would require an immediate visit to the hospital. It was mostly the sleep and food deprivation that had the teenager in such a weakened state. "I'd say that it will take at least a month before he fully recovers from his injuries."

Steel grey eyes flickered to his direction before snapping back to the crowding students in front of the gate. He was a little too calm to be simultaneously having to see things that would urge him to consider reinforcing discipline through physical violence and having to deal with an unnamed and severely injured foreigner, Kusakabe couldn't help but notice.

Which then led to a question that's been bugging the second-in-command for quite a while.

"...Hibari-san, would you happen to know who he is and what has gotten him in such a condition?"

At his question, the raven-haired teen looked at him from the corner of his eye and Kusakabe realized a little too late that he might have asked something he shouldn't from the sudden shift of atmosphere in the room. It must have been the cold breeze that swept through the office from the shattered window but Kusakabe felt himself shudder against his will. Moments passed and Hibari simply continued to stare at him as he began to clean up the equipment he had set up beside the couch - which he took underneath the bookshelf - and prepared to go and see if they had spare uniforms for the brunet to change into temporarily rather than the bloodied clothing he sported. Assuming that Hibari had no intentions of answering his question, the teen turned with the kit in his grasp to walk to one of the desks which he believed to contain what he was looking for when he was halted by an unexpected answer.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari said coldly. "He's from the Mafia."

Kusakabe's neck cracked from the speed his head whipped to look at Hibari directly.

"The _Mafia_?"

Questions whirled chaotically within Kusakabe's head. It wasn't entirely impossible for Hibari to gain connections in the Mafia, but why would he be acquainted with them in the first place? He had sufficient power with his heritage alone as he is a part of a well-known family which most people tend to remain unaware of because of his established reputation as the 'fearsome prefect of Namimori High'. If so, who exactly was this person? He was, as he had observed earlier, too young to be involved in the underworld. But, on the other hand, the Mafia had never been so forgiving on youngsters.

It was not too long after Kusakabe had pulled out of his thoughts did he realize that Hibari was nowhere to be found in the room and that he was left behind with the brunet whom he knew absolutely nothing of; be it his actual identity or the reasons behind his injuries and scars.


End file.
